The Legend of Blake Ocarina of Time
by Yookainightshade
Summary: When Hyrule is being threatened by a powrful evil, a hero must rise. Enter: Ruby Rose. Main pairing is Ladybug/ Black Rose. The Ocarina of Time story with some changes. Rated M for smut down the line. Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: This is the first chapter of my Legend of Zelda and RWBY crossover. The main pairing is _Ladybug_ because it's my OTP. I've fit all the RWBY characters in the Zelda universe so let's see who is who, shall we? This story is for XxChaosLinkxXSOLO who gave me the idea and a special thanks to Tumblr user Vanquish123 who helped me come up with some of the characters. You guys are awesome~!**

**Please leave a review and Enjoy!**

The Legend of Blake

In the vast forest of Hyrule I reside, I am the Great Deku Tree, Qrow.

I am the guardian of the lush forest. In the Kokiri forest I watch over a village of children who never age. These children are called, the Kokiri. Each Kokiri child is blessed with his or her own fairy, that is, except for one special girl.

"Weiss... Weiss, where art thou? Come hither..." Heading his call, a small fairy with hair whiter than snow tied into a side ponytail and an equally fair complexion, marred only by a scar running down her eye and another one overlapping it to make a cross shape, arrived. She fluttered her wings and flew around the Great Deku Tree anxiously.

"Oh, Weiss the fairy... Listen to my words, the words of Qrow, the Great Deku Tree..." He rasped with pain in his ancient voice. "Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long the Kokiri forest has been the source of life to stand against all evil. But..." He paused and swallowed thickly, "... before this tremendous evil, even my power is nothing... It seems the time has come for the girl without a fairy to begin her journey... Weiss... go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me..." The large, wise tree pleaded. "I do not have much time left. Fly, Weiss, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world depends on thee!"

Weiss nodded, "I will not disappoint you, Great Deku Tree!" She bowed and flew off as fast as her tiny wings could carry her. Weiss darted through the Kokiri forest at breakneck speeds, and crashed into fences a few times in the process, but she flew on determinedly. She had to reach the girl without a fairy.

The white fairy finally arrived at her destination and flew around a sleeping girl dressed in a floppy red hat. She also wore a red tunic with a black leather belt and a shoulder strap secured around her and black combat boots on her feet. She was... Very pale and young. Her hair was black and red and very short. Her pointed ears twitched and she tossed in her sleep. What could she be dreaming about?

"Ruby! Wake up!" Weiss yelled The white fairy was far too impatient for formal greetings when the Great Deku tree needed them. "The Great Deku tree wants to talk to you! Ruby, get up!" Weiss then grasped the red clad girl's long ear in her tiny hand and tugged it viciously. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy dolt?!" Weiss screamed into Ruby's ear and startled the poor girl awake.

"Ahhh! What the-are you... A fairy...?" Ruby mumbled, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Of course you lazy girl! I'm Weiss the fairy-" The silver eyed girl's mind started up as soon as she heard Weiss speak.

"Yaaahoooo! I finally have my very own fairy! Take that Cardin! I do belong here!" Ruby cheered as she brought the blue eyed fairy into a tight hug.

"Release me this instant, you fool!" Weiss bellowed in her tiny voice to catch Ruby's attention.

"Oh... Sorry about that, Weiss." Ruby said, bashfully rubbing the back of her head after she relinquished her hold on the fuming fairy.

"Hmph, just don't go doing it again, alright?" Weiss said, pointing her finger in the gray eyed girl's face. "Now then, the Great Deku tree, Qrow, has sent me to be your partner from this day forward. Now let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" Ruby asked with a tilt of her head.

"Were you even paying any attention?!" The petite blue eyed fairy pinched the bridge of her nose and hissed, "We're going to meet with the Great Deku tree!"

"Oh... Wait, the Great Deku Tree wants to meet with me?!" Ruby jumped to her feet and climbed down the ladder of her tree house with Weiss fluttering nearby and hoped to the ground. She turned around only to see her vivacious friend, Penny.

"Salutations, Ruby!" Penny greeted cheerily with a wave. She then noticed a tiny fairy flying near Ruby's ear. "Wooow, A fairy!" She said, astonished. "You finally have your own fairy!" She grabbed Ruby's hands and started jumping up and down, "This is great news! I'm so very happy for you, friend!"

Ruby laughed, "Thanks Penny, I'm pretty excited about it too. As much as I'd love to stay and talk, the Great Deku tree has summoned us so my fairy and I gotta go!"

"Really? It's such an honour to talk to the Great Deku tree! Get going! Go see the Great Deku tree!" Penny beamed at her friend and then skipped off.

Ruby and Weiss followed the trail that lead deeper into the village and ignored all other Kokiri that tried to talk to them. Ruby gave each one a hurried apology, much to Weiss' displeasure. After ten minutes of walking through the village path, they were suddenly halted by Ruby's personal bully, Cardin.

"Hey, Ms. No-Fairy! What's a loser like you want with the Great Deku Tree?" Cardin sneered.

"You're wrong about that! I've got my own fairy now." Ruby gestured to Weiss.

"What?! How'd a nobody like you get a fairy?! The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you then?" Cardin roared in surprise. "Why would he summon you and not the great Cardin?" He said while flexing his muscles arrogantly. "I don't believe it, come back when you're equipped with a sword and a shield, you wimp!"

"Fine! I will! C'mon Weiss, let's go get a sword and a shield!" Ruby stormed off. Heading back to the village, Ruby climbed up a stone pillar and walked across the bridge that connect one pillar to another. When she finally reached the last pillar she picked up a blue Rupee and jumped down into the pond below. After an hour or so of picking up Rupees from odd places including large pastures, ponds and even the waterfall, she had gathered a sum of 40 Rupees.

"Okay Weiss, we've got a ton of Rupees so let's go to the shop and buy what we need!" Ruby said stuffing the money into her coin pouch.

"Took you long enough!" Weiss complained. "Let's hurry it up!"

Arriving at the shop, Ruby tore open the door and ran to the shopkeeper's counter. "Excuse me, I'd like to buy a sword and a shield!"

"The shield will cost you 40 Rupees and I'm sorry to say, but we don't have any swords." The green clad shopkeeper informed.

"Okay, thanks for the shield!" Ruby said before walking out of the shop and cursing loudly. "Aw, did you hear that Weiss?! They don't have any flipping swords! How are we supposed to meet with the Great Deku tree now?" Ruby felt hopeless as she sat down on the hill next to the Know-it-all brothers house and let out a sigh.

Weiss darted over to the red Kokiri and slapped her right across the face, "Don't you dare give up now! You still have a long way to go so get up and find a sword!" Weiss scolded.

Ruby rubbed her cheek, "Ow, okay, okay." She got up and scanned her surroundings, "How about we try looking up this hill?" The red Kokiri made her way up the hill and saw a miniature garden. The garden only contained grass but as she ventured in she saw a young Kokiri boy deeper inside.

"Hey, this is the move training center. Wanna learn some moves?" The boy greeted.

"Uh, sure." Ruby responded timidly.

"Great! The first move you should learn is the barrel roll. When an enemy is charging you, use this move to roll out of their way." He then demonstrated the technique swiftly and efficiently. "The second move is the back flip. This is a great move for when you're trying to evade a sudden lunge or sucker punch." He then charged at Ruby, who rolled out of the way with barely any time to spare. The boy then threw a punch that headed right for the silver eyed girl's stomach. She back flipped out of the way but landed on her legs unsteadily.

"Not bad," The boy praised. "You need to work on your reaction time and the landing was shaky but it was very good for a first try. Also, when you master the back flip you can shoot out your leg and kick someone if you want to use it offensively. Keep in mind that deploying this tactic as an attack can sacrifice your evasion if you're not careful." The boy advised. He looked around for anyone who could be nearby and whispered in her ear, "If it's a weapon you're looking for then crawl through that opening over there and walk around until you find a treasure chest. Oh yeah, mind the rocks." He added before walking away.

"Well, that was surprisingly useful." Weiss commented. "We might as well heed his advice and practice the moves he taught you."

Ruby and Weiss made their way to the hole and crawled through. On the other side of the stone wall they find a maze like clearing. Ruby walked forward to inspect the surrounding area but jumped back as an enormous boulder rolled through the maze and nearly flattened her.

"Woah! That thing almost crushed us!" Ruby screeched.

"Calm down, from what I can tell, the boulder is circling in a pattern. Study the pattern and go before the blasted thing plows you down!" Weiss chimed in exasperatedly. Ruby took a few minutes to closely examine the mammoth of a rock and darted forward, her black combat boots dutifully helping her steady her sprint.

Ruby took a left and then a right, just narrowly avoiding the huge rolling rock, and stepped into a clearing with a large treasure chest on top of an aging tree stump. Pulling open the chest with all her might, she reached in and pulled out a light brown short sword with a gray blade and red gem in the center of the guard..

Ruby grasped the sword and swung it around, greatly enjoying the whoosh sound it made with each slice before she sheathed the sword and attached it onto her back and put her wooden shield over it.

"You're looking like a real warrior now, Ruby. Nicely done." Weiss complimented, much to Ruby's embarrassment.

Ruby hurried to the edge of the Kokiri village and was stopped by Cardin, once again. "Eh, what's that? Oh, you have a Deku shield... AND THE KOKIRI SWORD?!" He bellowed in surprise. "Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh?" He snarled. "I, the powerful Cardin, will _**NEVER**_ accept you as one of us!" He spat. "Enjoy your time with the Great Deku tree, _**freak**_." He seethed and walked away grumbling.

Ruby sighed and sharp pain flashed traversed across her face, her shiny metallic eyes were downcast. She should be used to it by now, she had never really fit in with the other Kokiri and they noticed early on how much of a foreigner she was. Ruby had always been teased and taunted to for the amusement of others and those words always struck her in the heart and latched onto her like a parasite, ebbing away her life force. The words they said, the looks they gave her, they hurt far worse than any physical blow she's received. Her only friend her was Penny. Penny gave Ruby hope and something to look forward to each day.

"What a horrible dunce!" Weiss exclaimed, fluttering around angrily. "Don't listen to him, Ruby. You're twice the Kokiri he'll ever be! Do you want to know why?" Weiss floated to Ruby's chest and placed her hand above her heart, "Because you have heart and deep seated courage. Something that too many people lack this day and age."

"Thanks, Weiss." Ruby smiled lightly.

...

"Great Deku Tree... I'm back!" Weiss yelled as we approached the wise old tree.

"Weiss... Thou hast returned..." He greeted and then turned to Ruby, "Ruby... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I am about to tell thee..." He rasped urgently.

"Of course!" Ruby nodded seriously.

"Your slumber these last few moons must have been restless and full of nightmares... A vile climate of evil pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily thou hast felt it... Ruby... The time has come to test your courage..." The wizened tree paused a moment to cough. "I have been cursed... I need thee to break the curse with thy courage and wisdom. Dost thou have the courage to undertake this task?"

Ruby's silver eyes were hesitant and slightly afraid but she quickly made up her mind and nodded with determination. "Yes, Great Deku Tree, I do."

The ancient tree smiled a pained smile, "Then enter, brave Ruby, and thou too, Weiss... Weiss the fairy... Thou must aid and guide Ruby..." Qrow opened his large wooden mouth and allowed Ruby and Weiss to enter. 


	2. Chapter 2: Inside The Great Deku Tree

**Author's Notes: Hiya! This is the second chapter, I hope you're prepared. It will usually take me a week or so to update but that's because of how busy I am. Please leave a review, Enjoy!**

Inside the Great Deku Tree

Ruby and Weiss tread with cautious footsteps (or in Weiss' case, wing flutters) into the Great Deku Tree until they made it into a completely wooden clearing with dozens of plants, a large, sturdy web in the center and two cliffs with thick green vines hanging all over them.

"Wooow, The Great Deku Tree is so huge!" Ruby exclaimed as she walked deeper into the clearing.

Weiss floated next to Ruby and noticed something out of the corner of her eye, "Ruby, watch out, it's a Deku Baba!"

"Woah!" Ruby yelped as she side jumped away from the carnivorous blue plant monster. She unsheathed the Kokiri sword and slashed the Deku Baba horizontally and then diagonally before it fell and laid in it's own dark green plant blood, leaving behind a stick.

"Collect that." Weiss instructed.

"What is it?" The red Kokiri girl asked.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "It's a Deku stick! You can use it to light fires and such. Stuff it in that magic pouch of yours and let's proceed."

Ruby took the Deku stick in her gloved hand, looked it over for a moment and placed it in her pouch before walking over to one of the walls with vines, "Looks like we've gotta go up."

"Be careful, the vines don't look too sturdy." Weiss cautioned with a nervous flutter of her wings. Once Ruby successfully scaled up the wall and onto the second floor she saw a treasure chest that looked identical to the one where she found her Kokiri sword. She opened it and found a large roll of parchment. Upon unfurling it, Ruby made the ink out to be a map of the dungeon.

"Huh, this seems useful." Ruby hummed as she looked it over, unaware of the Skullwalltula creeping down on her from it's hiding place on the vine covered wall behind them.

Weiss took notice of them and tugged on Ruby's pointed ears, "Hey! Listen you dolt!" She yelled, frantically trying to earn the silver eyed girl's attention.

"Jeez, what is it Weiss-" Ruby turned to see a horrific sight, a large spider with a skull shaped thorax and black and yellow legs slowly approached her. Ruby ran as fast as her legs could carry her to the nearby door. "How are we supposed to fight that thing! My sword can't reach it on the wall!" Ruby cried, gasping for breath on the other side of the door. The doors were instantly barricaded with metallic poles and a Deku Scrub appeared from it's hiding spot among the leaves.

"Ruby! This is a Deku Scrub, use your shield to deflect the seeds it pelts you with to force it out from hiding!" Weiss commanded into Ruby's ear.

"Right!" Ruby put up her brown shield just in time for the leafy creature to blast a seed and have it bounce off the shield. It was knocked off balance and thrown out of it's hiding spot. Ruby pulled out her Kokiri sword and charged the Deku scrub.

"Ow-ow-ow! Forgive me, master! If I give you a tip, will you let me go?" The Deku Scrub pleaded.

"… okay." Ruby said, taking pity on the poor thing.

"When you jump off a cliff, roll forward so you don't take damage with the landing, this doesn't work on extremely high cliffs just so you know. Try it if you're feeling bold!" The Deku Scrub yelled before running away and unlocking the door.

"... Don't you dare try it, dunce." Weiss warned Ruby by poking her in the eye.

"Ow, okay, I won't!" Ruby said, groaning in pain. She rubbed her eye and opened the door to the next room. The next room had a large treasure chest but it was separated by a bottomless pit. Luckily, above the pit was a floating gray platform. Ruby ran at the edge of the cliff and landed a little unsteadily on the platform. Just when she thought she was safe, the platform began to tremble. The red Kokiri jumped to the other cliff quickly and lay on the ground panting as the platform she stood on fell into the abyss.

"Whew, that was way too close!" Ruby gasped and got up. She wiped the dirt off her red tunic and opened the treasure chest, this time she pulled out a slingshot. "A slingshot? Why is this here?"

"I don't really know why but I do know that we can use this to shoot long distance enemies like the Skullwalltula." Weiss informed.

"Nice! Time to get back those bastards!"

"Hey! Listen, you dolt!" Weiss bellowed into Ruby's ear to catch her attention, "First of all, don't swear! Second of all, shouldn't we be finding a way to cross this pit since you destroyed the fucking platform?!"

"Sheesh, tells me not to swear and then does it herself..." Ruby muttered.

Weiss' tiny face flushed a dark red, "Shut up! You're 12! I'm 17 In fairy years! I can do as I please!"

"How much is that in human years?"

"... 23."

"Weiss, you're old!" Ruby exclaimed.

"And you're an annoying 12 year old!" Weiss snaps. "Swear when you're older or I won't tell you how to get across this!"

Ruby's eyes widened, "What?! Okay, okay! Just tell me how to get across!"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Alright then, use your slingshot to shoot down those cobwebs holding up that vine and use it to swing over the pit."

"Gotcha!" Ruby aimed her slingshot at the cobwebs and released a Deku bullet. Her aim was true and the bullet broke the weak webs that held the vine. The silver eyed girl stowed away her slingshot and grabbed the vine. She used the momentum from her jump to propel herself forward and made it across the abyss.

After that ordeal was over, Ruby and Weiss returned to the room with the vine covered wall and launched the slingshot bullets at the Skullwalltula, killing them easily.

"Haha, take that!" Ruby said, laughing maniacally.

"... Ruby, you do realize that they're now dead, right?" Weiss felt sweat drop from her forehead. Ruby blushed furiously and scaled the vine coated wall.

The second floor was much different than the first, the red Kokiri noted. There were large webs blocking the edges of the floor in what seemed like an attempt to block people from falling. Weiss knew better, the big Skulltula had obviously done this. Where they were is the question that weighed on her mind.

"Ruby, these walls were made by Skulltula which means that they could be anywhere. I'll stay here and try to find them, you enter the door and get what's inside." Weiss demanded as she inspected the map.

"You got it!" Ruby said and ran off.

"You better be careful, you oaf." Weiss murmured to herself and darted around the room searching on high alert.

Ruby entered the room and scanned her surroundings. She stood on a ledge with a lit torch, an unlit torch and a bronze button. Treading carefully, she stepped on the button and watched as miniature plateaus rose from the ground.

She leaped from plateau to plateau until she opened the treasure boxes that the map revealed. Sadly, they were both empty.

The silver eyed girl made her way back up the ledge and took a Deku stick out. Unsure why she knew this, she lit the Deku stick on fire and used it to light the unlit torch. To her astonishment, her plan worked and the barred door unlocked.

"Weiss! The treasure boxes were empty. What do we do now?" Ruby asked, feeling slightly worried.

"I did some scouting around and I've determined that the Skulltula I was talking about is right above that center opening in the web wall." The white fairy said, pointing up.

Ruby's silver eyes followed the direction to which Weiss pointed at with her tiny hands and felt herself quake in her boots.

Much similar to the Skullwalltula, the big Skulltula was black, yellow and had an unnerving skull shaped thorax. It's gigantic red eyes leered at Ruby menacingly.

Ruby's heart pounded against her ribcage loudly. She had always had a fear of spiders, ever since Cardin released a box of them in her room while she slept that is. Penny had to hold the maroon haired girl as she had nightmares for a whole week. Little spiders like the Skullwalltula she could handle, but large ones like this scared her witless.

"Wuh-wuh-Weiss?!" Ruby screamed as she had traumatic flashbacks. "What do we do!"

"Quickly, when it descends to the ground strike it's belly with your sword!"

With shaky hands, Ruby grasped the grip of her sword and slowly moved towards the Skulltula. Right when she was directly under it, the spider dropped. The red clad girl barrel rolled to the left and behind the creature with it's soft belly exposed. Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she came up and from the ground with a twist and slashed the Skulltula's fleshy underside, killing it. Ruby stood panting with her sword in hand.

"Good work. There's still much more to deal with but you're fine." Weiss said before flying towards the edge of the second floor. "Now, to advance in this dungeon, jump down."

"What?"

"Jump _**down**_." Weiss deadpanned. "Trust me on this, I haven't led you astray yet, have I?"

"Maybe not but I'm afraid you might this time." Ruby muttered but did as she was asked.

She dropped to the lower floor and broke the web trampoline on the first floor. She landed in a room with a Deku scrub and swiftly pulled up her shield. This Deku scrub, just like the last one was quickly defeated.

Despite taking care of the enemy, the door in front of them was still locked, much to Weiss' frustration.

"What?! This door should be unlocked! What are we missing?!" She raved in frustration.

Ruby giggled at how cute her fairy was behind her gloved hand and pointed at the ominous eye above the door. "What if we try shooting that thingy?" She suggested.

"Preposterous, that eye is only for decor-"

ZING. The eye closed in what seemed to be pain and the door was unlocked.

"How did you-"

"I dunno," Ruby shrugged. "It just felt like the right thing to do. Kinda like instinct."

Weiss hummed and narrowed her eyes. "Those are some finely tuned instincts you have then. Righto, this is the last door. Beyond here is the demon that plagues the Great Deku Tree." She placed a petite hand over Ruby's heart. "Are you prepared?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Ruby responded anxiously as she cradled Weiss in her hands. "Stay in my hat, I don't want you getting hurt."

Weiss looked ready to protest but closed her mouth, nodded and flew into her red hat. "Good luck."

Immediately when Ruby stepped into the room she knew the demon rested in here. The healthy light brown wood of the Great Deku Tree was now an ash gray with tons of cob webs scattered around the room. The place was desolate and smelt of death. A sense of dread and foreboding spiraled and spread throughout her and she felt gripped by fear. She tread carefully into the center of the room and turned her gaze upwards.

Hanging above her was a monster three times her size with four maroon and green spider-like appendages and a white and red stinger attached to it's thorax.

Instead of having two eyes like the Skulltula inhabitants of the dungeon, Queen Gohma, as Ruby later found out it was called, had only one eye. This eye was about the size of Ruby's head and was a very dark shade of green.

Ruby quaked in her boots again, "Why does she have to look like a spider! Why not a puppy or parrot even?"

Queen Gohma rose up on her stinger and looked down upon Ruby with her other four appendages splayed out intimidatingly. Her insect eye turned red and she struck Ruby. The silver eyed girl employed the use of the barrel roll and managed to escape the strike.

Queen Gohma repeated the earlier maneuver but this time Ruby felt a flash of deja vu and shot her slingshot seed into the only vulnerable part of her, her humongous eye. The monster fell from her stinger and lay dazed on the ground. Following her instincts, she pulled out the Kokiri sword from it's sheathe and proceeded to hack and slash Queen Gohma's eye. Queen Gohma got back up and escaped Ruby's wrath by climbing up the wall.

Ruby panted from the effort and wiped some of the Queen's spilt blood off her brow.

From her position on the ceiling, Queen Gohma's green blood dripped on the ground like a leaky faucet. As if that wasn't disturbing enough, she dropped white and red polka dot eggs in front of Ruby. The eggs hatched and miniature Gohma children attacked.

Ruby pulled up her shield but slid back four feet from the impact of all three children simultaneously charging. Try as hard as she might, the children made their way around the small shield and one of them cut Ruby across her right shoulder, another cutting her arm. Before the Gohma children can overpower her, however, another sense of deja vu struck Ruby like a slap to the face and she spun in a 360° circle, sword slashing her enemies to death.

Queen Gohma let out an insect-like wail and Ruby shouted, "I'm sorry for killing your children!" Eyes flashing dangerously, she pointed her blade up at Queen Gohma, "But you are killing the Great Deku Tree so I must do everything I can to kill you!"

Queen Gohma shrieked angrily and landed in front of Ruby. She attempted to strike with all four arms at once, but failed when Ruby's slingshot seed blinded her again. Ruby rushed her with a determined, almost mature power and struck her eye. The Queen could not survive the attack and died, blood spattering the walls.

"I'm sorry." Ruby murmured. Weiss flew out of Ruby's hat and wiped blood and the grime off her face. She gingerly touched Ruby's face.

"I'm proud of you, Ruby. You made your way through unknown territory and defeated Queen Gohma. You did it all with fierce courage." Weiss said softly with sincerity in her icy blue eyes.

"Thanks, Weiss. I-I actually did it." She said, still dazed. "Hahaha, _**I did it**_!" She cheered and raised her sword victoriously.

"Calm down; I don't know how, but I know this isn't the last challenge we'll face. Besides, you have a very nasty cut on your shoulder."

Ruby smiled a toothy grin, "I know, but with you by my side, I'll be ready for anything."

Weiss smiled, "Okay, let's go through this portal, it'll lead us to the Great Deku Tree." Ruby sheathed her sword and stepped in with Weiss beside her.

The red clad Kokiri, along with her fairy companion, appeared in front of the Great Deku Tree who seemed to be in a worse state then before.

"Brave Ruby... Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage..." Qrow smiled weakly, "I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out my wishes... But... I have something to tell thee... Will thou listen?"

Ruby nodded.

"Now... Listen carefully... A _wicked_ man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me... This evil man uses his vile powers to search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule..." He gasped in pain but continued on.

"For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the goddesses... There are three goddesses... Din, the goddess of power... Nayru, the goddess of wisdom... And Farore, the goddess of courage." The Great Deku tree began. "Din with her strong arms cultivated the land, Nayru blessed it with order and law and Farore spread life throughout the world. Once their labors were finished, the three goddesses departed for the heavens and left behind an item that held their power, the Triforce. With the key to the Sacred Realm in hand, thou could have the power to enter, seize the Triforce and conquer the world." Ruby and Weiss listened to the story intently and made sure to memorize it well.

"Thou must _**never**_ allow the desert man in black armour to lay his hands on the sacred Triforce... Thou must _**never**_ allow that man, with his evil heart, to enter the Sacred Realm of legend... That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power... Because of that curse, my end is nigh... Though your valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started..."

Ruby and Weiss gasped together at the same time, "No, you can't be serious!" Weiss cried. Ruby felt tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I will pass away soon... But do not grieve for me... I have been able to tell you of these important matters... This is Hyrule's final hope... Ruby... Go now to Hyrule Castle... There thou will surely meet the Princess of Destiny... Take this stone with thee, the stone that man wanted so much that he cast the curse upon me..."

A white light appeared in front of Ruby and a green gem swirled in gold fell into Ruby's hands. It was the fabled Kokiri Emerald.

"The future depends upon thee, Ruby... Thou art courageous..." Qrow rumbled. "Weiss the fairy... Help Ruby to carry out my will... I entreat thee... Weiss... Good... bye..." The Great Deku tree spoke his final words and turned completely gray, his leaves now shriveled and dry. His mouth was frozen open in what looked like a cry of pain.

Weiss didn't look at Ruby, if she did then she would have seen the glistening tears that streamed down her face. "Let's go to Hyrule Castle... Ruby."

"Good-bye... Great Deku Tree..." They both whisper without the other knowing. The depressed duo turn and head back into the Kokiri village where Cardin slams into them.

"Hey, Ruby! What did you do?!" Cardin received no answer, the look on Ruby's face said it all. "The Great Deku Tree... Did he... Die? How could you let a thing like this happen?! It's all your fault!" Cardin raged with tears in his eyes.

Ruby didn't blame him, she may have done as he asked but Qrow was still dead.

The maroon haired girl ran to the exit of the Kokiri village with a heavy heart. Right when she made it to the bridge that connected the forest and the Hyrule fields, a soft voice made her stop dead in her tracks.

"Oh, you're leaving..." Ruby turned around and saw her best friend, Penny.

"Penny..."

"I knew... that you would leave the forest someday, Ruby... because you were different from the rest of us." She said sadly. "But that's okay, because we'll be friends forever... Won't we?" Penny smiled at Ruby, "I want you to have this Ocarina... Please take good care of it."

"Penny..." Ruby breathed, Penny's Ocarina was everything to the girl, giving it up like this meant more than the world to Ruby. "Thank you, for this and for everything else." Ruby said as she hugged Penny tightly. "You were my only friend and my life line when things became too much. Thank you so much." She murmured, hugging her tighter.

"Get going, your future won't wait much longer." Penny said with watery eyes. "Play this Ocarina and think of me and the forest, think of your past, both good and bad. I'll always love you, Rubbles."

Ruby smiled a goofy smile with tears running down her face, "I will. I'll always love you too, Penny." She said. "Don't worry, we'll see each other again, I just know it." 


	3. Chapter 3: The Princess of Destiny

**Author's Notes: Says she'll update weekly, updates three weeks later. _Scumbag Author._**

**I am so sorry it took me so long but life got in the way of my writing, again. You can all thank GateMasterGreen for getting me in gear. So excited that you like my story! Hope you like this chapter, dudes and babes. Please leave a review!**

The Princess of Destiny

Ruby and Weiss followed the trail that lead into Hyrule field and were about to enter but stopped abruptly when they saw a strange sight. Sitting above them on a tree branch was a brown and white owl with a furry white mustache and eyebrows that seemed to cover his eyes. It was massive, far bigger than Ruby was.

"Hoho! Hello young Ruby!" The owl greeted with a booming voice.

"Uhm... Hi?" Ruby said, awkwardly greeting it back.

"It appears the time has come for you to finally start your adventure! You will face many hardships ahead. This is your fate. Don't feel discouraged, even during the toughest of times!" He said heartily. The old owl pointed with his left wing, "If you go straight this way, you will see Hyrule Castle. You will meet the princess there... If you ever get lost, fear not! A true hero always has their map at hand to guide them! If that fails, trust your instincts, young one!" Getting of his perch he called, "I'll see you around! Hohohoho!" and then flew off into the clear sky.

"Who was that and why did he talk so much?" Ruby said with a yawn.

"Peter Port, he's a wise old owl who spreads his wisdom around Hyrule." Weiss answered. "I certainly didn't imagine him to be that chatty though!" The small white fairy agreed.

Hyrule field was a vast and expansive place with a few trees here and there. Upon reaching the top of the hill, Ruby and Weiss gasped at the beautiful sight before them. The hill they stood on gave them an excellent view of the land. They saw a large craggy volcano, a river, a farm hidden by hills and the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town, all separated by several miles or so.

"Woah," Ruby whispered.

"It's beautiful, isn't?" Weiss said softly while looking at the horizon. "That mountain with the ring of smoke above it is called Death Mountain. The river right in front of it leads to the Zora's domain. That farm over there is called The Lon Lon ranch, famous for their milk that is said to contain healing properties. Right there is the entrance to Hyrule Castle Town and our next destination."

"How do you know all of this? Not just this but you also seem to know a lot about the monsters too." Ruby tilted her head, "Why is that?"

Weiss said nothing for a few moments, simply staring at the scenery. "That's a story for another time. Come, we have to find the princess!" She said as she flew to the town entryway.

The walls that protected Castle Town were sturdily built and made out of solid white marble. There appeared to be only one way to get in the city and that was through the lowered drawbridge. The red girl and her fairy got clearance to enter and began to explore the foreign city.

The many houses to be found were white with orange rooftops and the further they ventured in the more crowded and full of people the town was. The town market was bustling with activity, the adults were bargaining for items that the various booths sold, children ran about with cucoo and dog alike. Everyone looked happy and content. Whoever the king was obviously knew how to do his job.

"How are we supposed to find the castle in this gigantic city!" Weiss fumed and flitted furiously.

"Why don't we just ask someone?" Ruby suggested. She stood on her tiptoes to scan the crowd for someone that didn't seem busy. "Excuse me," Ruby called to a girl her age with red hair, green eyes and clothed in orange and yellow, kind of like a flame. "Do you know where Hyrule Castle is?"

"It's a little ways north from here." The girl answered and turned to face Ruby. "Hm, you're not from here are you?" She asked, looking Ruby up and down.

"Uh, yeah. I'm from the Kokiri forest." Ruby said shyly.

"The Kokiri forest? Oh! You're one of those fairy girls, aren't you? A pleasure to meet you, my name is Pyhrra. My dad owns the Lon Lon ranch and he went to Hyrule Castle a while ago to deliver some milk." Pyhrra bit her lip, "He should be back by now..."

"Well Pyhrra, it was nice meeting you but I've got to get going, see you around and I hope your dad comes back soon!"

"Wait!" Pyhrra called out, effectively stopping Ruby in her tracks. "Knowing my dad, he probably fell asleep while delivering the milk. What a thing for an adult to do!" Pyhrra giggled. " Since you're already going to Hyrule Castle, would you mind waking him up?"

"Sure thing, Pyhrra." Ruby said with a small smile.

"Fantastic! My dad is a heavy sleeper so use this Cucco to rouse him from his slumber. Thank you so much Ruby!" Pyhrra beamed and went on her way.

Despite what Ruby and Weiss originally thought, Castle Town and Hyrule Castle weren't connected at all. They were separated by a field with many guards in between.

The Hylian guards were very tall and sturdily built men with pointed ears not unlike the young Kokiri's own. They wore dark blue armor, silver metallic shin guards and equally silver helmets. Each guard looked intimidating, what with their helmets covering their eyes the fact that they were armed with spears.

Right when Ruby and Weiss were going to dash towards cover, Peter Port flew in and flapped his gigantic wings to stay airborn.

"Ho, ho! Hello there, young Ruby!" Peter Port greeted from the air. "If you want to get to the princess you have to sneak your way past the guards stealthily! Think you can handle that? Hohoho! I should hope so!" The wizened owl took off into the air and left before Ruby could say anything.

"I think it would be best if we heed his advice." Weiss said to which Ruby only hummed in agreement as she studied their surroundings.

Ruby noticed a cliff with long green vines that resembled the ones in The Great Deku Tree. She grasped them and began to climb up the vines, relying solely on her upper body strength. The top of the cliff actually turned out to be a hill.

The forest dwelling duo traveled along the hill and they saw a marble archway with a stern looking guard staring at the entrance of the arch. Luckily, he couldn't see Ruby since she was on top of the arch and out of eyeshot.

There were too many guards scattered on the other side of the archway to cross and take the quick way to the castle so Ruby jumped down a ladder hidden in the center of the arch. Inside the arch Ruby found a little torch lit room that had a brown oak door. Ruby twisted the door knob, swung it open and was almost let out a surprised screech.

"Hush, you dolt!" Weiss hissed as she used both of her petite hands to cover the maroon haired girl's mouth. Separated by the bars that blocked the archway from trespassers was a Hylian guard, albeit a lazy, unaware guard but a guard nonetheless. After a few moments of tense silence, Ruby and Weiss ran until they saw a dirt road swarming with guards and a mossy hill with many guards but these ones were further apart from one another.

Opting to climb the mossy hill, she ducked behind the guards, silently thanking her small stature. After twenty minutes or so of stealthily darting around the field, Ruby and Weiss climbed up another vine covered hill and slumped down to rest on the ground.

"Hah... Hahh... Haah." Ruby panted heavily and murmured a quiet thanks as Weiss wiped her brow. "We're almost there!" Ruby cheered while standing up. "I can't wait to meet the Princess!"

"Actually, we still have a long way to go." Weiss informed, shattering Ruby's hopes.

"Whyyy!" Ruby wailed as she sunk to her knees.

"Because you're horribly slow! Don't get discouraged now, you plebeian!" Weiss shouted. "Jump into the moat of the castle, the two guards standing in front of it won't notice you if you swim quietly."

"Okay!" Ruby decided Weiss had proved that she knew what she was doing and instantly dove into the water without a moment's hesitation. Weiss smiled at her partner's boundless energy and shook her head.

Once the guards were out of sight Ruby sprung out of the water and dried herself like a dog, shaking water all around. "Ruby, stop! That's so distasteful!" Weiss screeched as water droplets hit all over her tiny form.

"Hehheh, sorry about that Weiss!" The silver eyed girl said, blushing in embarrassment. Ahead of them a few feet was the area where the moat water came from like a mammoth sized faucet. To the right of that was a door into the castle with oak crates larger than Ruby herself. The most prominent thing in this secluded area was the large man snoring soundly on the ground. He was tall, slightly pudgy because of his age, blonde and practically dead to the world as he dreamed on.

"This has to be the dad Pyhrra was talking about," Weiss commented as she flew up to the man and used both hands to pry open one of his eyelids. No response. She punched his eye and got swatted by the sleeping man. Luckily for Weiss, she landed on her crimson colored companion's chest. "RUBY, I DON'T CARE THAT HE'S YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S FATHER-"

"-Hey! She's not my girlfrie-"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Weiss seethed, exuding anger. The tiny white fairy pulled out an equally puny rapier and pointed it in a battle stance.

Ruby chuckled, her fairy had quite the temper but was always bold and outspoken around people when she felt it her turn to speak. The black and red haired girl envied her in that and very much wished she could be the same. The antithesis of Weiss, Ruby was very awkward and anxious around people. Why shouldn't she be? Ruby was painfully aware that she's strange and that being different meant the way people viewed her would stray from the norm. No matter what she did, Ruby could hear them whispering things about her.

While Ruby was very shy she could keep her anger at bay for extended periods of time until her mind required a momentary physical reprieve. There were many such occasions when Ruby felt inadequate and while she did have Penny to help lighten the burden, she was never very good with sharing her thoughts and this cost her body dearly.

Ruby grasped Weiss gently but firmly by her butterfly-like wings and held her in place. Her silver eyes twinkled with unconcealed mirth. "Oh stop it Weiss, I'm sure he didn't mean to hit you; he is asleep after all! Maybe he thought you were a bug or something?"

Weiss's eyes darkened and narrowed angrily, "Is there something you'd wish to share with me, Ruby?" The white fairy's body was stiff with anger and Ruby scrambled to fix the situation.

"Nuh-no! Not at all, it's just that you're so tiny and-" Weiss scowled at her. "Shutting up now..." Ruby mumbled.

"... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let my anger get the better of me. Forgive me." Weiss muttered, feeling thoroughly ashamed for taking her anger out on her young partner. It was the fat lazy man's fault after all! Speaking of the oaf... Hehheh. An idea just popped into her head.

"It's alright, but jeez Weiss, you're really scary when you want to be."

"Ruby, can you take out the Cucco that Pyhrra gave you?" Weiss asked with an innocent flutter of her eyelashes that seemed extremely out of character for her.

"Uhm, okay." Ruby responded, taken aback by the white haired girl's sweetness. She reached into her magical pouch and procured the happy Cucco. It let out a joyful cock-adoodle-do right into the dormant man's ear and awoke him with a start.

"What in tarnation?!" Pyhrra's father started with a thick country accent that was unpleasant to the ears. Ruby and Weiss cringed. "Can't a hard workin' man get a little sleep out here?" He grumbled and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes before standing up. "Hello, and who mightn' you be?" He asked Ruby.

"Uh, hi. I'm Ruby." The girl greeted awkwardly, discomfort showing through her eyes.

"Nice to meet ya! The names Sky, proud owner of the prestigious Lon Lon Ranch!" He exclaimed, puffing out his chest.

"Oh look at that Ruby, the man can use big words." Weiss drawled with distaste flashing in her icy blues.

"Weiss! Don't be mean! I'm so sorry sir, Weiss can be a bit... abrasive." Ruby said, waving her hands around apologetically.

"S'okay, little Missy!" The man said, completely unoffended. "I'm surprised I can too!" He said, letting out a hearty, yet grating laugh.

"Righto," Weiss stated with a roll of her eyes, "well your daughter, Pyhrra, has been looking for you _all day_. Stop being irresponsible and go to your daughter who's worried sick about you!" The tiny fairy scolded.

"What?! Pyhrra's been searchin' for me? Oh I'm really gonna get an earful when I get home! I hecked up pretty bad, pardon my language. Pyhrra, daddy's acomin'!" Sky hollered as he ran off full speed ahead.

Interestingly enough, Sky left the crates of Lon Lon milk in his haste to get to his daughter. Weiss had an idea of how to continue on.

"Ruby, do you see the crates that oafish man left? Push them one into the indent of concrete towards the water flow and push the second on top of it to form a ladder of sorts."

"Ohhh! I see what you're getting at! You got it!" The girl took off her red hat and pushed the first crate towards the target Weiss specified.. Her muscles were crying out in protest but she carried on until the oak crate was in place. Adjusting the second box into place was much more difficult this time around and Ruby became red in the face.

Weiss made a mental note to herself to have her companion exercise more to increase her strength. After a few minutes of wrestling the box into place, Ruby scampered up the makeshift ladder and vaulted forward onto the ledge the water source originated from and crawled against in the direction against the flow of the water.

"Alright Ruby, we're almost there! How do you feel about sneaking past some more guards to get to the Princess?" Weiss felt no response coming forthwith and turned a glance at her partner to see Ruby sprawled out with the barrels in some kind of hiding method it would seem. "What in Din's name are you doing?!"

"Hush, there are guards nearby!" Ruby hissed.

"How observant of you." Weiss commented dryly.

"Thanks! I like to think so too." Ruby chirped, unaware of Weiss' sarcasm. "In any case let's have a lunch break! Deku nuts or Goron cakes?" Ruby asked as she held out food for her fairy.

"Are you telling me that we're going to eat in the barrels?!"

"Yeah, it'd be disrespectful to meet the Princess with rumbling bellies!" Weiss just shrugged and bit into a crumb of the Goron cake with a wealthy kind of grace whereas Ruby ate voraciously and left crumbs on her mouth.

Weiss sighed and dabbed at Ruby's mouth with a tiny napkin, Ruby smiled her thanks and lost herself in thought.

_'__I wonder what the princess is like? Is she kind, outgoing? Is she rude and sarcastic? Will she even like me?__'_ All of those questions plagued her mind and she decided there was only one way to find out.

The small girl put on her red hat, eyes twinkling with resolve as she ran like a whirlwind and hid behind the hedges in the castle courtyard. On the other side of bushes was a Hylian guard like the ones from before except this one moved constantly. When Ruby found an opening she ducked past the hedges and ran without making a sound to the next area.

This time around there were two men standing guard but adjacent to them were two water fountains that sprayed straight into the air. She maneuvered the area a bit slower but completed the task all the same.

Ruby gulped at what lay ahead. The only way to get across was to maintain a perfect balance and traverse a narrow board above a Hylian guard that was scouting consistently. She gently placed one foot in front of the other and managed to cross without alerting the watchman below.

Ruby dodged and darted past all the watchmen and patted herself on the back, satisfied with her work. "The Princess is through this tunnel, hurry up now! We're wasting time!" Weiss nudged. Ruby's feet seemed to move on their own through the marble tunnel and into a courtyard with flowers, trees and tapestries. The center held a magnificent sculpture of the Hylian symbol but by far the most beautiful thing in the room was the girl standing in front of a window.

Gathering all of her courage, Ruby walked up the stone steps which alerted the girl to Ruby's presence. She turned and gasped in surprise. She was beautiful. Long black, possibly dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders and looked too soft and silky to be real. Her skin was fair, fairer than Ruby's own and seemed so delicate. Her eyes resembled twin suns, they were so yellow! ... And intelligent. More intelligent than any other orbs Ruby had ever seen. The dress she wore was black and white, it looked lovely on her and made her really cute and endearing in Ruby's eyes.

"What?! Who... are you? How did you get passed the guards?" She asked cautiously, uncertainty flashing in those adorable eyes. Her voice was smooth and had a clearness in it that Ruby could hardly describe.

"My name is Ruby." The silver eyed girl started boldly. "I uh- kinda snuck past them." She finished while tugging at the hem of her red tunic.

"Ruby..." She said quietly. "Hold on, is that... A fairy?" She said, astonished.

"Weiss the fairy, your majesty." Weiss confirmed with a bow.

The words hardly registered in the Princess's mind, "Then are you... Are you from the forest?"

"I am." Ruby said proudly.

The Princess's golden eyes shimmered with hope for the briefest of seconds before she hid it away and regained her composure. "Um, you wouldn't happen to have the spiritual stone of the forest, would you?" Her mask of indifference was clearly still developing because it waned often.

Ruby cracked a grin, "I do. It's with me right now."

The Princess smiled and whispered excitedly. "Just as I thought!" She coughed and blushed in embarrassment in a way that made Ruby want to swoon. This girl was just too cute for her own good! "I had a dream..." She continued quietly. "In the dream, dark storm clouds were billowing over the land of Hyrule... But suddenly, a ray of light shot out of the forest, parted the clouds and lit up the ground... The light turned into a figure holding a green and shining stone, followed by a fairy..."

Ruby listened intently to every word the Princess spoke and Weiss found it adorable to watch.

"I knew this was a prophecy, that someone would come from the forest... Yes, I thought you might be the one..." Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, I'm sorry! I got carried away by my story and didn't properly introduce myself!" She then mumbled something and blushed before clearing her throat. "I am Blake. Princess of Hyrule."

"Nice to meet ya, Blake!" Ruby beamed with slightly pink cheeks.

"Ruby!" Weiss slapped her upside the head with her tiny hand. "Show some respect! I'm sorry, your majesty, Ruby didn't mean to disrespect."

Blake waved it off, "It's fine, I don't care much for tittles anyway. Just call me Blake, okay Ruby?"

"Sure thing!" Ruby responded. Weiss smirked at this but kept quiet.

"Ruby... Strange... It sounds familiar somehow." Blake mused to herself. "Okay then, Ruby... I'm going to tell you the secret of the Sacred Realm that has been passed down by the Royal Family of Hyrule. It's a secret to everyone so don't tell a soul!" Blake said seriously.

"I promise. I will never tell anyone, Princess Blake." Ruby swore with her hand over her heart as Weiss did the same.

"There is a place so secret and ancient that no one has ever dared to venture in. It is called the Sacred Realm. Inside the Sacred Realm is a power stronger than the goddesses themselves, the Triforce."

"Woah..." Ruby breathed. "I've heard about the Triforce before but I never knew it was that powerful!"

Blake nodded. "Yes. The Temple of Time is the entrance through which you could enter the Sacred Realm from our world, but the entrance is sealed with a stone wall called the Door of Time." Ruby couldn't help but notice Blake's perfect posture and the way her eyes sharply contrasted her hair. It saddened Ruby, however, that the Princess kept trying (and failing) to put up a facade. "In order to open the door, it is said that you need to collect three spiritual stones." Blake said, snapping Ruby out of her trance. The black haired Princess paused for a moment before whispering lowly, "Another thing you need... is the treasure that the Royal Family keeps along with this legend... The Ocarina of Time."

"The... Ocarina of Time?" Ruby's silver eyes were full of questions and Blake spoke before Ruby could even utter a word.

"Yes, the Ocarina of Time has the ability to use the power of nature and time itself to aid the user. All you have to do is play a song." Blake explained. Her beautifully bright eyes grew shadowed with worry and timidity as she said her next words, "Yuh-you believe me, don't you?"

"Of course! I don't have any reason not to after all." Ruby responded honestly.

"You don't have _any_ reason to believe me though..." Blake countered with a strange look in her eyes. Was that... anger? Or even fear? "How do you know I'm not just some monster disguised as the Princess? Or a freak?" She continued, rage surfacing through her eyes. At that instant Blake removed her royal head dress and revealed a pair of cat ears on her head.

"Oh my goddesses..." Ruby uttered with a stupefied look on her face.

"Not what you were expecting?" Blake's voice was laced with venom. Ruby wondered why the sarcastic yet sweet Princess was being so hostile all of a sudden. Then it struck her like Queen Gohma throwing her across the room, the city dwellers didn't like Hylians born with animal traits.

They despised them.

No wonder Blake was acting like, well, like a cornered animal! She was preparing herself for the angry and disgusted reaction she'd get from the red Kokiri. Blake was angry of facing this kind of rejection from society and terrified that Ruby would do the same as countless others had. Hoo boy, the Princess had another thing coming.

"No," Ruby said slowly. "it wasn't what I was expecting, but I bet neither will this," Ruby, being only slightly shorter than Blake, tenderly caressed the Princess' kitty ears and massaged them softly. The black haired girl's eyes lit up in surprise and she involuntarily purred at Ruby's actions. "Princess Blake," Ruby smiled and let go. "I could hardly care less about the cute kitty ears you have, so obviously I wouldn't decide your trustworthiness based on them. You have nothing to be afraid of, I think you look beautiful all the same." Ruby said sincerely and soothingly. Blake's watery eyes met Ruby's and she giggled when she saw the warrior's red face.

"Thank you for that, for believing in me. I've told my mother and father about my dreams but they just didn't take me seriously like you did."

Ruby stuttered and tried to find a response until Weiss rolled her eyes and whispered in her ear, "Take off your hat, bow and swear your allegiance to her, we'll be working with her from now on anyways."

The red Kokiri took a deep breath, removed her crimson hat and bowed to the Princess. "I believe in you, Blake!" She righted her body and continued, "The reason Weiss and I are here is because I've been having similar dreams. We visited the Great Deku Tree and he died from a curse that a wicked man cast on him. Before he died he told us to find the Princess of Destiny and to stop that man with her!"

"It almost seems like we were fated to meet each other." Blake murmured to herself in awe. This forest girl, someone she had never met until now, knew what was going on and could actually do something to help! Blake felt giddy with excitement, something she rarely felt, mind you. "My parents don't take me seriously but we don't need them, we'll save Hyrule together!"

"Yeah! Watch out wicked man, Ruby and Blake are comin' for ya!" Ruby vowed as she raised her fist and pointed it to the sky. "BANZAI!"

Blake had never been this pumped about taking action, the black haired Princess couldn't help it, Ruby's energy was infectious and although they were kids, she knew they could do it. "Banzai!" Blake copied.

"Oh what the hell," Weiss sighed, giving in to the absurdity that was Ruby. "Banzai." Ruby and Blake chattered excitedly about their plans to save Hyrule and Weiss felt a surge of happiness swell within her.

Ruby is a Warrior who would soon go against the world and Blake was a Princess whose knowledge would open doors. Both damaged and hurt from their past, perhaps they would heal each other and grow stronger from it. The unlikely pair would face many physical and mental hardships but Weiss had faith that they could do it together.

"Ruby!" Blake cried urgently, "The other element from my dream... The dark clouds... I think they symbolize that man!" The Princess gestured to the window. Ruby got on the tips of her toes and peeked in. A tall man with slicked back orange hair, black armor, a black cane and demented eyes bowed to Blake's parents.

Blake rubbed small circles on Ruby's back when she noticed her tense up. "I take it you see the man with the evil eyes?" Ruby's stunned silence gave her all the answer she needed. "That is Roman, leader of the Gerudo. They hail from the desert far to the west. Though he swears his undying allegiance to my father, I am sure he isn't sincere." The Princess growled lowly, "The dark clouds that covered Hyrule in my dream... They must symbolize that man!"

Immediately after Blake's words were proclaimed, Roman turned his head to the window. He and Ruby locked eyes for the briefest of seconds, malice in his, ferocity in hers. This was, without a doubt, the man who Killed the Great Deku Tree.

Blake saw as her new friend and ally moved from the window sharply. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Did he see you?"

"Yeah, his eyes... They looked like they wanted me to die a savage death. He doesn't even know me..."

"Evil men like him don't need to know those they plan to kill. They just do." She placed an unsure hand on the red Kokiri's chin and looked at her silver orbs, they were filled with anger. Blake didn't like. She didn't know Ruby that long but she knew that such expressions on her didn't suit her. "I've spoken to Roman only a few times," Ruby's body relaxed as Blake's enigmatic voice enchanted her. "An ambitious man like himself can be after nothing less than the Triforce of the Sacred Realm. It's likely the only reason he came to Hyrule."

"Righto, if I had to make a guess, he wants to use it to take over Hyrule?" Weiss chimed in.

"No, I can already tell that he won't stop with just Hyrule, he wants the world!" Ruby said. "What should we do Princess! We have to stop him!"

"I will stay here, protect the Ocarina of Time and monitor his actions. You two go find the other two Spiritual Stones. Let's get the Triforce before Roman does and defeat him!"

"Right! Let's go Weiss!"

"Wait! Before you go, take this letter, it may be useful to your quest." The golden eyed Princess handed her a roll of parchment and Ruby placed it securely in her belt.

"Thanks Blake... Stay safe and don't let Roman near you!" Ruby's eyes held deep concern for Blake and Blake smiled a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. It's you that needs to stay safe." Blake assured. She bit her lip before making up her mind and kissed Ruby on the cheek softly. "For luck," she placed a quick peck on her other cheek, "and for protection."

Ruby stuttered a good bye with a red face and bumped into tall woman with platinum blonde hair. "I am Gylnda of the Sheikah." She greeted coolly. Gylnda was a strong, well built woman with green eyes, dark blue armor that resembled the Hylian armor and a Katana strapped to her back. Her fair hair was tied back and framed her face. "I am responsible for protecting Princess Blake. Everything is exactly as the Princess foretold." She scrutinized Ruby and nodded to herself approvingly. "You are a courageous girl... Heading out on an adventure, aren't you?"

"Yes. Possibly the biggest one I'll ever experience." Ruby said, feeling a mix of excitement and solemnity.

Gylanda smirked. "I like your spirit. My role in the Princess's dream was to teach a melody to the one from the forest. Pay attention now, this is an ancient melody passed down by the Royal Family. I've played this to Princess Blake as a lullaby ever since she was a baby..." Gylanda whistled the tune clearly and effortlessly. Ruby pulled out Penny's Ocarina and copied the song, it felt easy and oddly natural. "The notes have a mysterious power so use it well young one." Ruby nodded, her eyes serious and alert. "Come with me, I'll take you to the exit."

Ruby and Weiss followed Gylnda past the guards and through the city until they arrived in the lush pastures of Hyrule field. "Brave girl... We must protect this beautiful land of Hyrule! Take a close look at that mountain. That is Death Mountain, home of the Gorons and holding place of the Spiritual Stone of Fire. At the foot of the mountain you will find my village, Kakariko. That is where I was born and raised."

"Thank you for all your help! Tell Blake that I'll see her soon and to stay safe!" Ruby thanked.

"I will carry out your message promptly. Remember the song, it will help you prove your connection to the Royal Family." With that Gylnda threw a smoke bomb to the ground and vanished, leaving Ruby and Weiss to stare at their next destination. Death Mountain and the Spiritual Stone of Fire. 

**Author's note: Weiss **_**ships it**__._


End file.
